Bunny Kisses
Bunny Kisses is a fanfic about Nick and Judy's first kiss in Zootopia 2.0 by PrinceBalto. Premise While watching a movie, Nick and Judy share the first kiss of their relationship. Pairings *WildeHopps (The pairing of Nick and Judy) Story It was a beautiful Saturday evening and Judy's day off. She had taken it easy today, and now that she had had dinner, she headed for the Wilde family's home in El Rancho Zootopia for a date night. It was still a bit early in their relationship, but she was deeply in love with him, and he was in love with her. Their feelings had begun during the savage crisis, and their official romance had started just after Bellwether had been arrested, with the both of them admitting their feelings to one another and agreeing to date each other as the sheep villainess was led away by Bogo and his officers. Getting to the door, she knocked. An instant later, Nick answered. He had just finished helping his parents clean up after dinner. Nick's parents, Robin and Marian, had gone to their own room to give them time alone. "Good evening, cottontail," he said. Judy attempted a flirtatious smile and glance. Nick had recently moved from calling her "carrots", which he called her when they first met and were solving the savage case, to calling her "cottontail" as their romance had begun. "Good evening," she answered, failing in her efforts to flirt with him. Nick picked up on this and smiled. "Are all female bunnies that bad at flirting or is it just you?" he asked. Judy chuckled and entered Nick's home. He closed the door behind her. "So, what's going on tonight?" she asked. Nick looked ahead. "As we talked about, a movie. I think you had wanted to see Sleeping Lioness, starring Sasha Lionheart," he said. Judy smiled. The version of the movie that they would be seeing tonight was a live-action remake of an animated film of the same name by the same studio that had originally made the original. It had recently come out on DVD. Judy sat on Nick's sofa as he prepared to put in the movie. After he did, he sat down, pushed play on the DVD menu and the film began. The time passed. Nick and Judy would share glances, and then, that's when it happened. Judy moved closer to him. "Nick, I love you," she said. Nick smiled. "And I love you too, Judy," he answered. They ignored the movie, only focusing on looking into each other's eyes. Both moved closer, slowly closing the small gap between them until, finally, their eyes closed and their lips pressed together. In that moment, Nick and Judy shared the first, wondrous kiss of their relationship. When it was over, they smiled at one another once more. "That was great," Nick stated. Judy's heart was pounding in her chest. She would remember that forever. Nick would as well. "I will always remember my first bunny kiss, my beautiful BGF," he said. Judy looked at him curiously. "BGF?" she asked. Nick nodded. "It means 'bunny girlfriend'. I will always have fond memories of bunny kisses," he said. Judy fell even more in love with him at that moment. Category:WildeHopps Stories Category:Fanfics Category:Romance stories Category:Stories of the first kiss Category:Nick and Judy's early days as a couple Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:Zootopia 2.0 Category:Stories set immediately after the savage crisis Category:Stories set after the savage crisis